theunnamedfandomcom-20200213-history
Immanuel
Immanuel is a mysterious skeleton of a Human who claims to have been around since the very beginning of Unition. He serves as a bonus boss in The Unnamed. Immanuel has watched the world grow and change over the years, but has developed a fairly nihilistic and laidback attitude with nothing to do for so long. He continues to travel even during the War for the World. Biography History Immanuel's past is completely shrouded in mystery, although it is speculated he was once an Asreathan. He is an undead, immortal being who says he's been travelling Unition for thousands of years, watching the world grow and change. At some point in his life (or possibly afterlife) he mastered several lost magical arts and trained to become an incredibly powerful and skilled warrior. He is partially responsible for stopping the Irgue Genocide alongside the Hambadi, as he assassinated Lord Herald and threatened to level all of Trifuge if they did not stop the massacre. Since then he has never intervened in another conflict. The War for the World Immanuel's interest was piqued when the War for the World began, as the mysterious ALERT invaders began to attack the Humans and the Scions began to run rampant. He can be encountered in each city over the course of the adventure and doesn't talk much, mostly just expressing his apathy towards the situation. He became especially interested in Frantz Erzulie and Claer Flamel, two powerful young people assisting Mankind's Army in the brutal battle. He watched them from afar for a while before appearing to each of them individually, concealing his appearance in a robe and a hood to give them cryptic messages. As the entirety of the Scions fell at the two's feet, Immanuel began to believe that they had the potential to become worthy opponents in battle and congratulated the two on their victory. Just before Frantz and Claer were about to face off with Emperor Eliford and hopefully end the War for the World, Immanuel appeared to them again at the same time. He expressed his belief that they would be able to win their battle, but also challenged them to come find him if they had any time to spare. He then headed to the Spearhead Caverns to await their arrival. When Frantz and Claer finally found Immanuel and encountered him in the Spearhead Caverns, he told them to follow him outside. They emerged in a vast meadow where a storm was brewing in the distance, and Immanuel explained his story before finally revealing his true skeletal appearance to them. He asked them to fight, and so the battle began. After a hugely destructive and fast-paced battle, Immanuel was defeated. Personality Immanuel is very laidback and somewhat enigmatic. He doesn't express much emotion and is always calm and level-headed, even in times of disaster. He retains his collected attitude even in the heat of battle, despite his furious and stunningly powerful fighting style. Because of how long he has been alive, he has seen all the ups and downs of the world changing and has come to be somewhat nihilistic and condescending towards humanity. Even though he is one of the strongest beings in all of Unition, he does not intervene in the War for the World simply because he wants to see what will happen naturally without his involvement. However, Immanuel is not completely apathetic towards catastrophes, as he worked to help stop the Irgue Genocide years ago. He seems to be able to tolerate most injustices, but couldn't stand seeing such a disgusting display of an entire species attempting to destroy itself. It is possible that he felt mercy for the Asreathans when they fled to Staleth and felt he should intervene. Immanuel is, in some ways, a bit of a sociopath. He enjoys toying with Frantz and Claer before he reveals himself, giving them cryptic messages and watching them squirm in confusion and fear. After being alive for so long and becoming so powerful, he also desires a worthy opponent that he can battle without simply defeating within seconds. He sees Frantz and Claer as only fresh meat that could possibly be a new challenge to him on the battlefield, although after his defeat at their hands he realizes that they are their own people with their own experiences and lives ahead of them. However, he is also a bit of a ditz, being surprised when the two recognize him with his hood up. Immanuel is also surprisingly tactful and insightful, being well able to discern situations and character traits from the people and environment around him fairly easily. This is because of his vast database of knowledge and experiences he has accumulated over the years. Abilities and equipment Immanuel skillfully utilizes lost magic arts that he claims aren't White Magic, Black Magic, or even Vudau, but somewhere in between. While he claims to possess a wide variety of spells, he most often uses hyalokinesis to create and manipulate glass (and sand to some extent). One of his most used techniques is forming two shortswords out of glass, which he wields with unnatural speed and grace. He can also create explosions and bursts of energy that resemble those of fireworks with simple hand gestures. Besides magic, Immanuel is also a skilled martial artist with superhuman strength and speed, despite being simply a skeleton with no muscles. Relationships Frantz Erzulie Claerwen Flamel Quotes Behind the scenes Category:Supporting characters Category:Bosses Category:Trifuge Category:Males Category:Characters